The greater need in the space available in refrigerators and ice boxes has brought along a need to make the components of the refrigerators and ice boxes smaller and capable of fitting into less space. This includes such items as brackets and other devices, which are used to hold and secure fans and motors in ice box enclosures and evaporators. In the past, people have used a bracket, two grommets, and a clip sandwiching the motor between the grommets, bracket, and clip. However, this creates problems.
The multiple components may be difficult to assemble, and it may be time consuming to assemble. The components are small and it is difficult to put the fan, bracket, grommet, and motor assemblies together, while also making sure that they do not take up much room in the ice boxes and evaporators. At the same time, people have been wanting more space in their refrigerators, thus increasing the difficulty. Securing a small assembly containing multiple parts into a small opening can be very difficult and time consuming. This is especially true when separate fasteners are used to secure the parts in place.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for an ice box of a refrigerator which reduces the number of parts used in mounting a fan and motor assembly.